LucyLoo and Dolly Too
by JillSwinburne
Summary: Mac has a gift for his new goddaughter. Cuteness ahoy!


**More cute adventures with mac and Lucy; rapidly becoming my new favourite pairing lol. Actually based on a true story about the time I lost my favourite teddy bear (who I got from my uncle the day I was born) in the snow and my dad went out looking for her. Anyway, I hope you like it.**

**Disclaimer: Mac isn't mine, feel my pain.**

* * *

**Lucy-Loo and Dolly Too**

Lindsay was packing up as Mac made his way into the little hospital room.

"Hey," he said softly and she turned, smiling at him.

"Mac. Hey what are you doing here?"

"Thought I'd drop by and say hello. You gettin' ready to leave?"

She nodded.

"Yup, Danny'll be by to pick us up in a little while, won't he princess?"

The last part was addressed to the bundle in the pink blanket in the middle of the bed. Mac moved over and looked down at his little goddaughter.

"How is she?" he asked.

"Well her lungs work, I can vouch for that," replied Lindsay with a little sigh.

The baby on the bed blinked up at them sleepily.

"I uh, brought something for her," he said sheepishly, reaching into his jacket.

"Aw Mac, you didn't have to do that."

He gave a slight shrug.

"Couldn't resist. I thought it might be small enough for her to actually hold."

He glanced across the room at the assortment of oversized, overstuffed cuddly animals waiting to be packed and taken home. Among them were a massive pink elephant, a slightly dopey looking giraffe and a collection of rainbow-tinted teddy bears in varying sizes, the smallest one at least the same size as little Lucy herself.

Lindsay gave a slight chuckle.

"Well, something a little smaller might be nice," she said, coming closer to him to see what he had brought.

Blushing, he handed it to her.

It was a doll, a stuffed doll about the same size as Lindsay's hand, with a painted face and dark hair made of wool. She was dressed in a blue and white pinafore and was quite the prettiest little thing Lindsay had ever seen.

"Mac she's beautiful," she whispered.

"I figured every little girl should have a doll right?" He was still blushing; Lindsay thought he looked very sweet.

"She's perfect," she said, standing on her tiptoes to kiss his cheek.

"Only the best for my goddaughter."

There was a rustle of blankets and Lindsay smiled down at her little girl.

"Hey Lucy, you want to see what Uncle Mac brought you?"

She held out the doll towards the baby, letting the woolly hair caress her cheek.

"You like her?" she asked.

As if in answer Lucy's tiny hands reached out and grasped the doll by its arm, squeezing slightly. Lindsay let go and watched as her daughter pulled the doll to her, snuggling with it as her eyes drifted closed.

"I guess she likes it," said Lindsay, turning to smile at Mac once more.

"I guess she does."

"Thanks Mac."

"No problem. You need any help packing up?"

"No, I'm good."

"Okay, I should get back to work."

"See you later Mac."

"Bye Lindsay." He leant over the bed and brushed a kiss to Lucy's soft forehead. "Bye bye baby," he whispered.

When Danny came by later to take his wife and child home he saw the little doll wrapped up in his daughter's blankets.

"Hey, where'd the dolly come from?" he asked, hefting Lindsay's bag over his shoulder.

"Mac brought it."

"He did?"

"Yeah, isn't she cute?"

"A little doll for my little doll, I guess the boss man has a soft side after all huh?"

She laughed.

"I wouldn't spread that around if I were you, you might find out he has a not so soft side."

Danny thought about that and shuddered.

"Point taken. Come on family, let's go."

***

She didn't really have a name, she was just Dolly. She went everywhere with Lucy; if Lucy went to the doctor's office Dolly came too, if she went to visit the lab Dolly went along, they ate together, played together and slept together. Dolly was as much a part of the family as Lucy herself.

By the time Lucy was three Dolly was beginning to show her age. There were smudges on her face and holes in her dress but Lucy absolutely refused to let her mother wash her. If the doll was out of her sight for more than a few minutes she fussed and sobbed until big fat tears ran down her chubby little cheeks.

"You know boss, sometimes I wish you'd never bought that damn doll," Danny would mutter.

But Mac never took offence. Lucy loved her Dolly and to him that meant the world.

One night, in the middle of winter with the snow thick on the ground he got a call from Danny. He could hear Lucy screaming in the background.

"Danny what's the matter, what's wrong with Lucy?"

"It's Dolly Mac, we lost Dolly. We've looked everywhere but we can't find her. I don't suppose we left her at the lab this afternoon?"

Mac shook his head although he knew there was no way Danny could see it.

"No," he said. "I remember tucking her into Lucy's pocket just before you got on the elevator."

He heard Danny swear quietly.

"Listen, where did you guys go when you left the lab?"

"We ate at that family diner a couple of blocks from the lab, you know the one?"

"With the red and yellow tablecloths?"

"That's the one. I tried to call but I think they must be closed."

"Where else did you go?"

"We walked home through the park, Lucy wanted to play in the snow."

Mac chewed his lip.

"Okay Danny, don't worry about it. Tell Lucy everything will be okay, I'll go out and look for Dolly."

"Are you kidding? Mac, it's eight o'clock already, it's snowin' out there!"

"Don't worry about it okay, I'll find her."

"I'm comin' with you."

"No Danny, stay there, I'll be okay."

"You know Mac, sometimes I think there are things you would do for my daughter that even I wouldn't do."

He smiled slightly, there was practically nothing Danny wouldn't do for his baby girl.

"What're godfathers for?" he asked.

"Thanks Mac, I owe you."

Mac hung up and looked out of the window. Danny was right, it was snowing pretty heavily out there and it was freezing cold. But Lucy wanted her Dolly, and what his Lucy wanted his Lucy got. The only other woman who could wrap him around her little finger like that was Stella and he doubted even she would have managed to get him to do what he was about to do.

Sighing but unable to contain a slight smile he rose and pulled on a sweater, grabbing his overcoat and a flashlight before heading out into the night.

***

He reached the restaurant just as they were locking up for the night. Flashing his badge he asked if there had been any toys left in the restaurant that evening.

"Are you kidding me?" said the young blonde girl in front of him. "We pick up at least a dozen toys every night."

"Did you happen to come across a doll this evening? Just a little thing, in a blue and white dress?"

She gave him a look.

"Please?"

She sighed.

"Come on in and I'll take a look."

She emptied the lost toy box but there was no sign of Dolly anywhere. Mac thanked her and left, heading towards Central Park.

Using his flashlight he searched the snow drifts on either side of the sidewalk. He used the toe of his boot to search through the gutter but he couldn't find the little doll anywhere.

By the time he reached the park the snow had gotten heavier and he was beginning to wish he had brought a pair of gloves with him.

Taking the route he knew the Messer's usually walked he continued his search, kicking up snow and shining his flashlight, picking up anything that even remotely looked like Dolly. But the snow kept getting heavier and he had almost reached the outskirts of the park.

"Come on boy, come here!"

A dog walker out for a late stroll. He passed by with a nod.

"Waldo, hey Waldo, put that down!"

He turned to watch the owner wrestle something from the jaws of his Dalmatian, throwing it away into the snow where it lay, soggy and chewed atop the drift like a piece of rubbish. A piece of rubbish in a blue and white pinafore.

Rushing over Mac picked up the little doll, examining her carefully. She was in a bad way; she was wet through and covered in muck from the pathway, not to mention dog slobber. Aside from the holes in her dress there was also a hole in her chest where the dog's teeth had punctured the fabric and her stuffing was seeping out. Some of her hair had been ripped out too. All in all she was in no condition to be returned to her owner.

But Mac had just spent three hours searching for her and he was in no mood to give up. Instead he slipped the doll into his pocket and pulled out his cell phone.

"Bonasera."

"Hey Stell, I need a favour."  
"Sure Mac, what is it?"

"Do you still have that big old sewing box you used to have?"

"Yeah, why?"

"Mind if I come over and use it?"

"Now? Mac it's past eleven!"

"I know, but it's important. It's for Lucy."

There was a slight pause.

"How soon can you be here?"

***

Stella was very concerned when she saw the state of the little doll in Mac's hand.

"I don't know Mac," she said, "studying the damage. Do you really think you can fix her?"

"I have to try," he said.

Stella had already retrieved her sewing box from it's hiding place beneath the dresser. She wasn't really much of a seamstress but she had been known to patch things up occasionally.

But fist of all Dolly needed a wash. Stella bathed her in the sink before sticking her in the tumble dryer on low heat while Mac sorted through the bits and pieces in her box.

When she was dry Stella brought her over to Mac.

"Well the dress is done for," he said, pulling it away. "The most important thing is to patch this hole and put in some new hair. Other than that the damage isn't as bad as I'd thought."

"The face is a little faded," added Stella. "I think I might have some fabric paint in a cupboard somewhere."

"Fabric paint?" Mac raised an eyebrow.

"Someone bought me a "design your own tee-shirt" kit for Christmas a few years ago. Never got around to using it, or throwing it out for that matter."

Mac nodded.

"Could work I guess."

"I'll see if I can find it."

She disappeared into another room. When she came back she found Mac hunched over her coffee table, carefully stitching up the little doll in his hands. She couldn't help but smile. He really was terribly sweet at times.

"Who taught you how to sew?" she asked, coming to peer over his shoulder and noticing his neat work.

"My mom. Besides, I was a marine; you could either darn your socks or go without as far as quartermaster corps was concerned."

"Nice."

She picked up the rumpled and torn dress and frowned.

"You know I think I might have something we could use to replace this."

She rummaged in a drawer and pulled out a blouse she hadn't worn in quite some time.

"What do you think?" she asked.

"I remember that one. You sure you want to give it up?"

"I keep losing the buttons. Besides, I didn't know you were so au fait with my wardrobe."

He shrugged.

"I notice things."

She bent down and pecked his cheek.

"I know."

"Come on," he said, fighting his blush, "let's get back to work."

***

The next day it was a very sulky Lucy who was ushered into Mac's office by her parents.

"Hey Lucy-Loo," he said happily, kneeling down in front of her.

The three year old gave a half-hearted wave.

"What's up baby, don't I get a hug today?" he asked with a pout.

"I not feel like huggies," she mumbled.

"How come?"

She hung her head, a small tear beginning to trail down her cheek.

"I wost Dolly," she whispered.

"Oh honey, I'm sorry," he said, stroking her golden hair. But she shook her head.

"No, me sowwy. I knows it was a pwesent from when I was a baby. I's sowwy Uncle Mac, I not mean to woose her."

A couple more tears spilled over and Mac pulled her into his arms.

"Oh Lucy-Loo, Lucy-Loo, it's okay, don't cry. Come over here with me, I've got something to show you."

Wiping her eyes with her small fist Lucy nodded.

"'Kay."

Mac lifted her up and carried her across to his desk. He sat down, Lucy in his lap.

"I've got something very special to show you in this drawer here. Do you want to see? I promise it'll make you feel better."

She nodded silently.

"Okay, then, let's have a look."

Slowly he pulled open the drawer until the little girl in his lap could see what was inside.

"Dolly!" she squealed excitedly.

Laughing, Mac reached into the drawer and pulled out the doll, handing her to his goddaughter. She squealed again and hugged Dolly tightly, kissing her woolly hair.

"You founded her Uncle Mac, you founded her!"

"Yes I did."

Lucy peered at the doll with interest.

"She gotst a new dress!"

Mac nodded.

"Well, when I found her Dolly was very sick from being out in the snow so I took her home and Aunt Stella and I fixed her up. Aunt Stella made her that dress, do you like it?"

"I fink it's even prettier dan the old one!"

"Good."

Not only did Dolly have a new dress but Mac had replaced the hair that had fallen out and tied it up in pigtails with some red ribbon. He had also repainted her face so that it was brighter and covered up the stitches on her chest with a little patch of red fabric which he'd cut into the shape of a heart. All in all Dolly had never looked better.

Lucy flung her arms around her godfather, kissing his cheek repeatedly.

"Fank you Uncle Mac, fank you so much, I wuv you!"

He laughed, hugging her back, grinning at her parents who stood in the doorway, smiling gratefully at him.

"I love you too Lucy-Loo," he told her. "Always will."


End file.
